Kris Kassa
Kristopher "Kris" Kassa (born 7 NA) is a Hallengardian, spending most of his life as a soldier. He was raised by his wealthy parents, Walraven Kassa and Tanna Ralgoald, in the northern-most region of Hallengard, and would serve under Hallengard, House Ridgwell, and eventually Aedwin. Biography Early Life and His Mother's Death Kris was raised by his parents, Walraven and Tanna, under a Hedatism-ruled house. As a child, Kris spent most of his time playing in the snow, drawing the mountainside view, and chugging water against his friends. When he was seven, his father kicked a cooking pot, causing his house to burn down in a fiery explosion where his mother was also killed. This incident scarred Kris's view on his dad, and he parted ways with him. Later in life he would come to sympathize with his father, realizing that it was a mistake. After his departure, he never saw his father again. Greenfields Incident and Hallucinations At age 11, Kris discovered the ruins of Greenfields. The charred ruins brought a familiar smell to him, in which he was engulfed into a world of flashbacks. Here, he grew to have stronger hallucinations; something that he had for his entire life. At age 4, he ran to the King claiming that it was snowing gold, when in reality, his hallucinations had seen the snow to be shining and gold. In the moment of reliving the memory of the house fire, 2 bandits snatched all of Kris's food, and knocked him out. Here, he had a dream that a ghost of a Greenfields citizen (who was dressed in Hallengardian clothes, considering he's never met a Greenfields citizen) wished to claim revenge on God himself. Here, he begun to have these "hallucinations" trapped in his head, which would influence many of his decisions. The hallucination ordered that Kris carry out an act so violent that he couldn't even imagine. After flames in his hallucination had lit up as a sign of a threat, he decided to carry out the act; skin a man for his gold and food. The man would become "next in line" to invade his memory and follow him like the Greenfield citizen did, who faded into a cloud of dust. Time after time, the hallucinations told Kris to carry out acts (some for his own fortune) that he hadn't even thought about, some tasks monotonous, such as climbing to the top of a guard tower in Hallengard, where, at age 13, he fell off of said tower and shattered his elbow, which never regrew. A medic inserted a small metal rod and cotton, leaving his left arm un-bendable. To this day, he cannot bend his right arm, and due to the weight of a Mace that can output it's own force, it is his choice of a weapon, which he stole from a Blacksmith. Hallucinations later played a role in his life, but very minimally. After Hallengard's short invasion of Aedwin, Kris smashed a child with his Mace, who attacked him and his fellow soldiers, and that boy became a part of Kris's hallucinations. It influenced him to drink excessively after the invasion at The Ol' Beard, causing him to puke in the streets. Tenure under Hallengard WIP Category:Hallengardians Category:Characters